Laughter with an 'S'
by Kir Sirin
Summary: Joseph Kerr: actor by day, psychotic mass murderer by night. Bruce Wayne: playboy by day, crime fighting vigilante by night. When both personas fall in love, insanity ensues. But things get crazy when the Joker sees who's really behind that mask. JxB
1. The Beginning

'J' and 'B' meaning JosephxBruce and BatmanxJoker. Heh, _yes_ things get very complicated. Their alter-egos truly are separate people, so you need to understand that when you see their relationships with each other.

This chapter is **very** short. It's just something to get things going. I had no idea how to start this, heh.

And no, I haven't seen _The Dark Knight_ yet, so if this happens in the movie then well…

Hollywood's a genius.

* * *

Laughter with an '**S**'

_"__Any man can have one really bad day and end up just like me.__"_ – The Joker.

Bruce politely pushed past the crowd of people surrounding him. He had to see him, if only once. Bruce had seen the damn play every chance he could get.

He needed to meet him.

So when Bruce called out his name, "Joesph!" he couldn't dismiss the leap his heart made when the actor's brilliant green eyes turned and locked with his.

Bruce pushed past a few more people and was instantly face-to-face with the main actor of the play _The Killing Joke. _He placed a beautiful smile on his features and shook Joseph Kerr's hand.

Joseph Kerr had beautiful green eyes and was known widely for that trademark grin of his. His brown hair was short and fell in curls down his face. His skin was fair and ultimately, the actor was a very handsome man.

"Bruce Wayne." Joseph said smoothly. His green eyes sparkled from within as he smiled back. "How nice it is to finally meet you." His smile turned into a grin. "I've seen you in the front row almost every showing this week."

Bruce gave a half-shrug and smirked, "I'm surprised you noticed."

Bruce Wayne, with his bright blue eyes and short, black hair, was the notorious playboy dubbed the Prince of Gotham.

"Oh Bruce!" Joseph gave a short laugh. "You stick out like a sore thumb in this crowd! I must admit that your face catches my eye unlike any others in this high-quality crowd."

Bruce was about to swallow the sudden lump in his throat when someone tapped Joseph on his shoulder. His curly brown hair swiftly flew as he turned to see who it was.

The man whispered something in his ear, and Joseph Kerr noticeably stiffened. "I'll be there in a second." He hissed. The actor turned back to Bruce and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Brucey, but urgent business has come up." Joseph patted Bruce's thick hand and waved goodbye, "Let's have lunch sometime!"

And, as the brunette disappeared into the mass of people, Bruce's blue eyes caught sight of something that made his entire core shiver.

The Bat Signal.

* * *

The building exploded, sending Batman flying out, and the Joker let out a loud laugh.

"Zipedoda, zipedido, my, oh my, what a wonderful boom! Haha**h**ahA!" The Joker ran over to Batman and straddled him. He leaned closely into his face and whispered, "Oh Bats, _do_ wake up. I'd hate our night to be over so soon."

Batman groaned but the street had knocked a dent in the back of his head. He fought to keep his eyes open but the Joker's sweet-smelling breath filled all of his senses.

Things started to blur.

Batman felt two hands cup the sides of his face and his mind screamed that the Joker was about to take his mask off. He fought with all his might to move, but the world had started to spin.

"Silly bat," The Joker whispered gently with a smile on his face, "did the concrete beat you up? I'll be sure to ground it. **H**ah**A**h**a**!" He patted Batman's cheek. "I want to let you know something, sweetie."

Batman could hear voices swirling all around him and he groaned again.

"Oops!" The Joker smiled, "Gotta go, Batsy!" He let out a loud cackle and gave Batman a kiss on his bruised cheek. "I guess I'll see you soon." And with that, the Joker disappeared.

Before Batman blacked out something in his stomach twisted.

_His voice… Sounds so familiar…_

And then everything went **black**.


	2. The Kiss

You thought I was dead, didn't you?

Well I kinda was for a while, heh. The story got confusing, because I was constantly switching from 'Comic book Joker' to 'Heath Ledger Joker'.

But I'm all better now.

Oh, and to set the record straight… I've seen the movie eight times.

I changed the title from 'Go with a Smile' to this. If you add an 'S' to the word 'Laughter' it becomes 'Slaughter'. It fits in better with the story.

Oh and there are clues hidden in each chapter that leads to a certain message. If you guess it first before the story ends, then you'll get to choose the ending to this story! You can have as many guesses as you like.

You're going to need them. Haha.

It's my birthday! And, apparently, it's yours too. This update is my gift to you.

* * *

Laughter with an '**S**'

"Are you always this popular?" Joseph asked as Bruce tried to ignore the stares the two were getting.

Joseph had called Bruce that morning and offered to fulfill his promise of having lunch.

Bruce gratefully accepted.

The two were seated across from each other in the corner of a high-class restaurant beside a giant window. Joseph smiled and rested his palm against his cheek as he looked at the view they were presented with.

"Do you like the view?" Bruce asked, smiling slightly.

"Hm?" Joseph locked eyes with Bruce. He chuckled and shook his head. "No not really. All you can see are buildings for miles. Who likes that?" _Buildings are only good for blowing up. Hehehe. _"No I'd rather much prefer the view in front of me." Joseph chuckled at Bruce's sudden stiffness and uncomfortable state. "What's the matter Brucey? Can't take a compliment?"

Bruce shifted slightly in his seat and cleared his throat. His face suddenly felt warm and the palms of his hands tingled nervously. He clasped them over the table and stared firmly into the green eyes before him.

Joseph threw his head back as a sparkling laugh bubbled from the back of his throat. "Oh, Bruce that face! You just kill me!" Joseph held his face in one hand as his laughter died to giggles and made a fist in the other.

A smile cracked through Bruce's hard face and he allowed himself a moment to cast aside his billionaire persona and be himself. For some reason his heart felt as if he was finally doing something right as Bruce Wayne. As if, being here, with this actor, was exactly what he wanted.

But Bruce couldn't allow things to get out of hand.

When the waiter came to take their orders, Joseph dismissed him away casually with a wave of his hand. He pressed his palms on the table and stood up.

His smile lit Bruce's core. "Come on, Brucey. Let's have lunch somewhere else."

"Wha—"But Joseph had already taken Bruce's wrist and dragged him out of the restaurant. Ice blue eyes locked onto the pale hand curled around Bruce's strong wrist.

He unconsciously noted how _soft_ Joseph's hands felt against his skin.

The actor let out a loud howl of a laugh as they burst through the doors. "There we go!" Joseph threw his head back and let the cool breeze rush over his face. "It feels so much better out here."

The two started to walk along the sidewalk, Joseph's arm still tangled with Bruce's, when they saw a few kids dressed as the vigilante Batman. They were running and chasing each other all around their mothers who were busy talking on a bench.

Joseph tightened his hold on Bruce's arm as he asked softly, "So, what do you think of the Bats, Brucey?"

Bruce produced a fake smile and shook his head. "Batman? Heh, I think he needs a good physiatrist."

"Really?" Joseph rested his head against Bruce's shoulder as they continued to walk. "I find him… Fascinating. Protecting all of these people he doesn't even know, saving lives, putting criminals away, and not even asking for a dime; even though these people don't deserve it." He smiled softly. _Even though these _people_ will only end up killing him. _"I think life wouldn't be as interesting without him."

Bruce swallowed as his tongue grew thick in his mouth. He found Batman fascinating? Batman made life _interesting_ for him?

A sudden happiness gathered in the pit of Bruce's stomach as he thought of Joseph's statement. But, as quickly as the happiness had come, it evaporated almost too soon.

Bruce Wayne was **not** Batman.

He could never hope to be.

Who Joseph found fascinating, wasn't Bruce. It was a crime fighting vigilante dressed in a playsuit. The two weren't the same.

But… Why should he care so much? So what if Joseph though Batman was interesting and not Bruce? What did that have to do with _anything_?

Unless…

"Bruce…" Joseph called out slowly. But the Prince of Gotham was too distracted to hear. He didn't even feel Joseph's arm loosen and let go of his. He didn't feel the firm hand press against his chest. Bruce didn't even feel the black fence bite into his back.

"Bruce…" Joseph whispered again. This time, Bruce heard him. His blue eyes flickered down until they were met with vivid green. His heart immediately jumped into his dry throat as he realized how _close_ Joseph was.

Bruce was a breath away from the actor and yet he still felt as if they were miles apart. The palms of his hands ached with the urge to hold Joseph's face, but…

Would he let him?

"I promise not to talk about Batman anymore if it means you're going to space out on me." Joseph hissed past his smile. A jolt of electricity shot through Bruce as Joseph's soft palm held his cheek. "Okay?"

Bruce's blue eyes started to grow heavy and his breathing became louder. He could feel the heat radiating off of Joseph and his electric green eyes dulled all of his sharp senses.

What **was** this?

Suddenly, Bruce realized his hand was holding on tightly to Joseph's shoulder. His fingertips were digging past the fabric and into his soft flesh. His other hand was gripping tightly against the black bars behind him.

His heart thundered in his ears.

"Joseph…" Bruce breathed.

That was it.

Joseph pressed his lips firmly against Bruce's. Bruce breathed in sharply through his nose and shut his eyes tightly. Joseph ran his fingertips dexterously over the vulnerable bruise on Bruce's left cheek. He outlined the wound and pressed harder into the kiss.

_This bruise…_ His mind vaguely wondered.

But all of his thoughts dispersed in a flash as Bruce bit down on Joseph's lower lip. The actor let out a sharp gasp and pressed his thumb into the wound. Bruce let out a groan and Joseph suppressed a giggle.

_Batsy…_

Bruce's fingers tightened around the black bar almost painfully and his other hand moved to grab the side of Joseph's neck. He pressed the balms of his fingers deeper into his neck as they kissed.

_Joker…_

Both of them pressed deeper one last time before they pulled away. Joseph's bottom lip was throbbing with each beat of his heart and Bruce slowly let his grip on the black fence go.

Joseph smiled nervously and Bruce cleared his throat. "I-I should probably be going…" The playboy mumbled.

Joseph cast his eyes downward. "Yeah…" He quickly shot his eyes up and into Bruce's core and gave him a dazzling smile. "Thanks for lunch. It was… Fascinating."

Bruce hastily walked away as he tried to hide the slight pink on the tips of his cheeks.

_Fascinating…_

Bruce smiled and quickened his pace. But…

Why had he thought of the Joker?

Joseph let out a shaky sigh and placed his hand over the spot where Bruce almost choked him. He closed his eyes and could already feel the skin on his neck bruise.

_Any harder and I almost would have thought it was _Batsy_ I was kissing… But still…_

Their kiss wasn't a kiss that two people would share. It wasn't gentle, heartfelt, or even honest. It had some secret laced within it.

Something Joseph was anxious to figure out.

But one thought wouldn't leave him alone as he turned on his heel and headed home.

_Why did I wish it was Batman I was kissing?_


	3. The Night

Very short.

And no takers on the challenge? No one wants the _power_ to decide how this story will end? Hmm...

Dissapointing.

* * *

Laughter with an '**S**'

Bruce closed his eyes and let the coolness of the window sink into the side of his face. He was standing in his room with nothing but his stuttering heart to fill his ears.

The Bat Signal had flashed in the sky a few minutes ago and there it had stayed. It illuminated the night sky with a fierce brightness.

But Bruce couldn't put his Bat Suit on.

He had only managed to take his shirt off and then thoughts of Joseph kept haunting his thoughts. Bruce inhaled deeply and tried to clear his image from his mind.

_It was only a kiss._ Something inside him tried to reason.

But that kiss had almost left Brice gasping for air. It drove his senses to the edge of madness just thinking about it. Every cell in his body tingled and shuddered at the thought of Joseph's lips…

Bruce grinded his teeth and pushed himself away from the window. He quickly grabbed his Bat Suit and roughly dressed himself.

He couldn't be thinking about this! He had criminals to put away!

With every moment and more of the suit covering him, the feelings started to lessen. Bruce took his final piece and placed it slowly over his head.

Batman let out a sigh of relief as whatever feelings Bruce had no longer plagued _him_. His body felt as hard as stone in the cold winter.

Batman made a fist and took in a deep breath.

He knew whatever madness that was it was only going to come back with full-force once he had taken the Bat Suit off.

Once he had become Bruce Wayne again.

* * *

Joseph giggled lightly as he placed the white face paint across his cheek. He trailed his fingers down his jaw line and saw the phantom image of Bruce's fingers lying on the side of his neck.

He continued to stroke the white paint all across his face as he got ready for his performance. He had sent his goons out to cause a little anarchy and get Batman on the scene.

Joseph couldn't deny how excited he was as his face became completely covered.

Tonight was the night when he would choose a side.

To be Joseph Kerr forever…

Or to be the Joker forever.

The decision was all riding on how Batman would play his sweet, little role tonight. Of course, the Joker already knew how the scene would play out.

It was the exact scene he wanted.

And, as he washed his hands of black paint, lipstick, and white residue, Joseph faded away and the Joker grinned into his mirror.

He licked a bit of stray lipstick and said, "Oh Bruce, I like you, I really do. You're a pretty… Well you're pretty." The Joker let out a sigh. "But this body only has one heart and, unfortunately for _you_, it's already been taken! Joseph and I like you, but we love the Bats a lot more. You're a good kisser though!" The Joker winked at himself and walked out his bathroom.

The night Joseph died was about to begin.


	4. Bad Joke

Just a short chapter, posted for my fiance.

**Review it.**

Or I wont post anymore.

* * *

Laughter with an '**S**'

"Hmm, hmmm, hmmm…" The Joker hummed to himself. His hands were behind his back and his hips were swaying from side-to-side. "Three… Two… **One**."

Batman jumped down from the building opposite the Joker and stood stiffly. "Where are they?"

The Joker shrugged, "Inside."

Batman took a step forwards but then stopped.

This was all too easy…

The Joker, noticing Batman's hesitation, laughed. "Don't be silly, Bats. Don't you want to save them? Truth be told, I only wanted your attention tonight." He took a few steps to the side and motioned his hands towards the door. "I could care less about them."

Batman glared at him.

"Hah**a**hA! You better hurry and save them! I beat them up pretty hard. There was this one brunette that just _wouldn't_ _stop_ _struggling_." The Joker shook his head and sighed, faking sadness. "Poor tramp."

Batman, ignoring the nagging thought tugging at the back of his mind, ran towards the door, burst in, and saw a Joker card fall in front of his face.

He quickly caught it, reflexes taking over, and read the words written in blood;

_Tsk, tsk._

Blue eyes widened as the explosion echoed in his ears. Batman was thrown backwards, his back slammed against the glass of the building across from it, and he fell to his knees on the pavement. Glass crumbled everywhere around him.

Laughter, numbing everything, filled his body as his arms gave out and his face collided with the concrete.

The Joker didn't pay attention to the explosion behind him, or the fire biting at his back, he quickly ran over to what he really wanted.

The Batman.

Sure, a few helpless people had to die to get Batman's undivided attention, but hey…

They all had their cell phones. They could have called for help _hours_ ago, or, better yet, called their loved ones for a last goodbye.

The Joker mentally shook his head. _Gotham deserves better people._

The Clown Prince of Crime kicked Batman, receiving no reaction. He took a knee and roughly pushed the Caped Crusader onto his back.

Batman didn't even let out a groan. He merely stared dully at the Joker's smiling face as he straddled him.

"Um," The Joker whispered, "that numb feeling isn't from the fall, or my gorgeous face, I put clear poison all over that window; when you hit it, quite ungracefully I might add, you were infected."

Batman blinked.

The Joker nodded his head, "You're just paralyzed, temporarily." He leaned forward and whispered against Batman's mouth, "I couldn't have you flying away."

Batman fumbled for words, but, between the Joker's electric green eyes, and how thick his tongue felt, it was almost impossible.

"Say something, Batsy." The Joker could almost _feel_ their lips connect.

"What…" Batman swallowed hard. "Do you…" He couldn't tear his gaze away from those eyes. They were…

So beautiful.

"**Want**?" He finally choked out.

"Why, **you** of course." The Joker fluttered his eyelashes and smiled. "It seems my urge for you overpowers my urge to rule Gotham."

Batman started to feel again. He could feel the outline of the Joker's slim frame straddling him. He could feel his palms _burning_ through the sides of his leathered neck.

Batman could feel the Joker's cool breath ghost over his hot skin.

His mind would be racing if it wasn't so fuzzy. The Joker stared, almost _lovingly_, into Batman's blue eyes. Such a sharp green was enough to make Batman's eyelids feel heavy.

Or maybe he was just blacking out…

"Batman…" The Joker whispered delectably. "Remember our last little spat? I promise not to blow anything up around you anymore if it means you're going to black out each time I do." He smiled.

_I promise not to talk about Batman anymore if it means you're going to space out on me._

"Jo…" Batman whispered.

_Joseph…_

Why was he thinking about the actor at a time like this?!

"I never got to tell you what I set out to tell you." The Joker purred.

Batman could feel the Joker's hands roam the sides of his face. He fought against the notion of closing his eyes. Fingers lightly touched the bruise on his cheek.

"This is my fault, hmm?" The Joker gazed thoughtfully at the now green and black mass on Batman's perfect face. "I guess I'll just have to _apologize_."

The Joker lightly pressed his red lips over the bruise, making Batman arch up against the slight shock of pain. His gloved hands, lying at either side, started to be able to move. He stretched his fingers to make the numbing dissipate faster.

His mind _blank_ on what to do with them.

Another kiss and the Joker was closer to Batman's mouth. His hands held Batman's face tightly.

Another kiss…

_Closer_.

Another kiss…

Batman's hands could move freely now.

Cold air replaced the warmth the Joker's lips had produced on slick flesh, making Batman gasp.

Suddenly…

Batman's hands shot up and fisted the Joker's green hair. He quickly tugged him forward and crushed their lips together. The Joker giggled in the back of his throat and Batman groaned as he arched his back.

With eyes shut tightly, a hand fell down to the Joker's face and a thumb pressed into his cheek. Batman could feel a cold hand snake under his black cowl and touch his collar bone.

Why did this feel so familiar?

Fingers stroked the warm bone beneath Batman's neck, making the Dark Knight roughly open the Joker's mouth.

The taste of cinnamon, spicy and sweet, flooded his mouth and suddenly Batman craved for more.

More of this…

More of the _Joker_.

What was he **doing**?

The Joker's hand roamed lower, over Batman's hidden chest, and held the side of his face firmly with the other. The giggles bubbling in the back of his throat sent vibrations through their mouths, making them both groan.

This felt _nothing_ like his earlier kiss with Bruce Wayne.

This kiss felt true to themselves, proud, not at all deceitful.

It almost felt like…

The Joker quickly forgot his current thought when Batman sat up, wrapped an arm tightly around the Joker's frame, and pulled them tighter against each other.

The Joker would have made a joke about his spine snapping if Batman would have stopped torturing his mouth with his damn tongue.

_Joseph lost._ The Joker thought gleefully as his hand discovered cut abs underneath all that Kevlar. _I win. Forever._

But, just as his mind started to grow dizzy with laughter, Batman suddenly broke the kiss, grabbed the Joker's hand, took it out of his suit, and stared determinedly into his eyes.

Something danced in his blue eyes as he hissed. "We can never be together." His voice sounded tight.

The Joker's face quickly set in stone as he stood up and took a few steps back. The breath hitched in his throat and no air came to his aid. He stumbled and retreated a little bit more as Batman stood up.

"N…" But his mind could no longer form complete sentences. Everything was falling apart. One little tear in the Joker's design and everything broke into pieces to be scattered all over the floor.

Impossible to pick up.

Batman tried to swallow his aching heart as he stared at the Joker and saw the panic grow in his perfect green eyes.

The Joker was sure that…

He was sure of it!

Weren't they just _kissing_?!

"But…" The Joker could hear sirens scream into the night, louder, harder in his ears with each passing moment, as his entire body felt cold.

But inside, something stirred.

It seemed as if the joke was on him.


	5. Why now?

Answer my poll, please! I'd be _really_ happy if you did.

And, as always, thanks for all of your support. This story is a rollercoaster, isn't it?

* * *

Laughter with an '**S**'

"Master Wayne." Alfred said sternly. Bruce looked up from his breakfast and saw his butler pointing at the television.

He turned his head and looked.

"Neighbors have found another body, mutilated with the Joker's signature smile cut deeply into his face, near his apartment." It was the anchorman for the morning news talking about another murder. The victim's horrifying picture was in the left hand corner, next to the anchorman's face. "Sources tell us that he was out walking his dog, a golden retriever, when the Joker attacked him. The dog was found an hour later, a few yards away, in the same condition."

Alfred turned off the television and looked at Bruce. "That's the tenth one in less than three weeks, sir."

"I know Alfred." Bruce turned his back to the blank TV and looked at his half-eaten breakfast. "… I know."

He knew it had to do with the last night he saw the Joker.

Memories of that night flooded his mind.

_Batman stumbled into the Bat Cave and placed a hand stiffly against the wall. He threw his mask off and took a deep breath._

"_You're not Batman anymore…" He whispered. "You're Bruce Wayne."_

_Still, the feeling haunted him._

_He quickly stripped off his suit and put on the spare clothes he had stored in the cave. He pressed his back against the black wall and closed his eyes._

_He was no longer Batman._

_He was not around the Joker._

_He wasn't in-love—_

"_Master Wayne?"_

_Bruce bit the inside of his cheek so hard it bled. As he walked towards Alfred, and out of the Bat Cave, he left his suit lying on the floor._

_Along with his fluttering heart._

Bruce flinched when he felt Alfred's cool hand on his shoulder. He released a fist he didn't even know he made.

"Master Wayne, I've been calling your name for the last few minutes." Alfred said a mock-annoyed tone in his voice.

"Ah…" Bruce lowered his head and quickly stood up. "Sorry Alfred. What is it?"

"A Mr. Joseph Kerr called you early this morning. I wanted to let you eat first. He says he wishes to speak with you down by the park."

Bruce's heart unexpectedly leapt into his throat at the sound of the actor's name. His face skillfully showed nothing. "Okay. I'll see you later Alfred."

"Of course, sir."

When Bruce had left the room, Alfred smirked. "The boy isn't half as good at hiding his emotions as he likes to think." He picked up Bruce's remaining breakfast and laughed softly to himself.

* * *

Bruce ran a hand through his hair when he saw a familiar brunette sitting alone on a park bench. His hands were hanging between his knees and he was staring absently at them.

"Joseph!" Bruce called with a smile as he sat down beside him.

A smile softly spread over his face, but Joseph didn't pick his head up. "Hi Brucey."

The soft melancholy laced within his voice made Bruce's heart deflate.

Joseph wasn't his usual self. Something must have happened. He looked so depressed. The image almost scared Bruce.

"Did something happen?" He asked.

Joseph picked up his head, surprise all over it. "**What**? Ah…" He relaxed into an easy smile and lowered his head again. "Yeah I guess… I just… Wasn't expecting to wear this today." _I wasn't supposed to be Joseph today. This mask…_ "I just had nothing else to wear." _There's no one else I can be. Not without Batman._

Bruce kept the confusion off his face. It was the strangest answer the actor could have supplied him with. The explanation felt like the truth, but, at the same time, it also felt like a lie. Bruce felt torn between asking 'are you sure' and giving his condolences.

So he picked neither.

"Joseph…" Bruce said softly. He took the actor's face in his strong palms and made the brunette face him.

Soft blue eyes shot through regretful green.

"I just wanted to see you." Joseph whispered. _You're the only person that reminds me of him._

Bruce softly pressed his lips against Joseph's.

Joseph closed his eyes and his brows furrowed as he felt that secret dance between them again.

What **was** it?

The other half of the actor's broken heart kept singing, _Batman, Batman, Batman_ every single time he felt Bruce's hands run through his dark hair.

This silly rich boy would never excite him as much as Batman did.

The only one he wanted was Batman.

No one else.

Bruce pressed a little harder, as if to say, "I'm sorry. It'll be okay", but Joseph didn't respond.

His heart _ached_ to feel Joseph wrap his arms around his neck, to feel him press hard against him…

To feel his hands snake under his thick suit and—

_Joker, Joker…_

Bruce shut his eyelids tighter as he tried to fight off his thoughts.

_Joker._

As they broke their kiss, Bruce could have sworn he heard the Joker laugh in his ears.

The sound made him feel **numb** with excitement…

And it made his heart beat faster than anything he had ever had before.

But he wasn't Batman today… He was Bruce Wayne…

_I shouldn't be feeling this._


	6. A Black Secret

This is easily my favorite chapter so far into this story.

Oh, and about the contest, the answer is a phrase, not just a single word. There are clues in every chapter (not my author notes). Someone **thrill** me with an answer.

* * *

Laughter with an '**S**'

The Joker slammed the stranger against the side of the video store and growled. "Daddy, Brian isn't going to take me to the prom!" He dug his fingernails into the flesh of the man's arm.

The Joker gave a soft smile but his green eyes flashed with anger. "Don't worry sweetie. Don't make a _fuss_." He added with a hiss. Suddenly, in a flash of sliver, the dagger sliced through the man's throat.

Blood splashed over the Joker's face like paint and stuck to his hot skin. He watched with furious rage oozing out of his emerald eyes as the man slid to the floor. His eyes stared at his killer, once wide with numbing fear and helplessness, now a cloudy gray storm. He let out a gargled cry, one last attempt at speech, and his hand twitched.

"_Don't make a fuss_!" The Joker screamed. The blade soared into the dark sky and came crashing into the man's open throat in a downward arc.

Stab.

Stab.

Stab.

Fingers ache, eyes squint.

Stab.

Stab.

Teeth throb and the blood dries on his face.

**Stab**.

The Joker's red lips peeled back into a smile as he gently held the dying man's face. "Shh, shh," he whispered delicately. "Brian doesn't deserve you sweetie."

The man had tears in his eyes as blood continued to seep through the multiple stab wounds in his neck and chest. Behind his clouded pupils, they begged for the Joker to end things.

The man's eyes wished so desperately for death.

But, even if the person is willing, the body will _always_ fight to survive.

The Joker grinned as the shimmer of the blade danced in his eyes as the tip was placed inside the man's mouth. "So don't you cry." A slight jerk of his hand, and the side of the man's mouth was cut into a half-smile.

Blood gathered around his chest and the man let out a few, pathetic whimpers that sounded more like a drowning cat. Another jerk of the Joker's hand and the man's transformation was complete. His mouth was cut into a very wide smile.

"Oh baby," The Joker cooed softly. "Your lips are chapped. No boy is going to _kiss you now_!" An inhuman roar escaped his throat and he shoved his gloved hands into the deep gashes in the man's throat and pulled them roughly apart.

Blood showered his face and fell into his narrowed eyes. The crimson fell onto the Joker's clenched teeth, seeping past them and coating the surface of his tongue.

Green eyes darted upward to see a lone woman witness the Joker's current murder. Her face was white with shock and her blue eyes _wide_ with mind-chilling fear.

_Blue…_

The Joker narrowed his eyes further. "Blue like the **Bat's**." He hissed. The lady shrieked when the Joker leapt up from his dead victim and pounced on her.

His pale hands found her neck and the weight of his surprise attack caused them to fall to the concrete. She clawed in vain at his hands, raking her long nails across his gloves.

"Ah, ah, **ah**," the Joker tightened his hold and felt his head twitch to the side as the cold adrenaline coursed through his veins. The tip of his fingers burned through her skin and was close to crushing her windpipe. Still, he pressed harder, grinding his teeth more with every second.

"Sally mustn't be naughty or we'll take away her nightlight!" The Joker screamed in the woman's face. She cowered beneath the sheer, cold **madness** dancing within his emeralds. A deadly smile loomed over her.

"And then _no_ one will save her from the darkness! Not even a BAT!"

Her eyes shot through him. The Joker blinked, his grip tightening around her neck, but couldn't shake the blue away from them.

"Stop it…" He whispered as she struggled. "Stop looking…"

The Joker reached into the inside pocket of his purple coat, took out a longer knife, poised it over his head, and screamed, "_Stop looking at me, Batman_!" He drove the knife into her left eye and dragged it back and forth inside the socket.

Back and forth.

Deeper.

**Harder**.

The woman closed her other eye as the Joker ripped his blade out, opening her mouth in a silent cry. His breathing was ragged and his chest heaved violently up and down. He tightened his legs around her slim waist, leaned into her face, and whispered, "Open your eyes, sweetie. Look at me. **Look**. At. Me."

The woman began to cry, her voice harsh from the Joker's strangling.

But the Clown Price of Crime didn't hear it.

All he saw were Batman's eyes looking at him.

"I hate you." He hissed through clenched teeth. His green curls fell from his face and landed on the woman's cheek. "I'll kill you, do you hear me?" When she didn't open her eyes, he screamed, "I said DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

The woman nodded her head, but that wasn't good enough.

"**Look** at me!" The Joker demanded. "LOOK **BAT**MAN! Look what you've **done**!" He let out a battle cry and stabbed the other woman's eye out. He quickly carved a smile through the corners of her candy red mouth and stared long and hard at her.

The Joker studied her brown curls stretching from her head, trying to get away. Blood soaked her entire face and her mouth lay open.

All of his anger gone, the Joker replaced it with a soft laugh. He laughed harder.

He needed it.

He needed something to fill this **void**.

The Joker's head flew back as he laughed into the night.

He needed…

"Batman?" The Joker asked the black boots he heard behind him, not even bothering to turn around.

Batman could feel his stomach twist at the sight of the man and the woman the Joker had just killed. The scent of their blood hung heavily in the air.

Accusing.

The Joker lowered his head and stared thoughtfully at his latest victim. "Have you finally come to kill me?" He asked softly.

"Joker…" Batman took a few steps forward. He was wary but still, this may be his only chance to capture him.

"I've killed so many people. Don't you hate that?" The Joker closed his eyes, his voice softer than anything Batman had ever heard before.

It almost scared him.

"Don't you hate that about **me**?"

Batman stopped as he felt something pinch his heart and then continued his silent advance.

"You want to put evil away for good? Well, the only way you're going to accomplish that is by killing me." The Joker opened his eyes and felt a wave of exhaustion roll over him. It was gone in an instant. "So just kill me already."

"Why would you want me to do that?" Batman narrowed his eyes. _Is this another trick? _

It could be the only explanation… The Joker would never… Say things…

Like _this_.

Batman could feel a cold hand wrap around his beating heart, squeezing harder after every moment.

The Joker sighed and his shoulders fell forward in a heavy motion. "Because I can't live in a world without…" He paused, fighting the urge to scream… Or laugh. "**You**."

Batman stiffened for a second as a jolt ran up his spine, but then continued easing his way towards his arch-nemesis. "What?"

"You heard me…" The Joker curled his fingertips into fists to fight away the numb feeling overpowering them. "You think just because you reject Ugly, Spooky, and the Weed that you can do the same to me and have _no consequence afterwards_?" Fury boiled inside him. His shoulders straightened painfully and his entire body grew rigid.

"I…" Batman shook his head and continued his slow advance. He was so close now. Just a bit more… "I'm sorry, Joker."

"I didn't like that hesitation, **Bats**." The Joker seethed.

Batman only had the chance to feel the pit of his stomach drop at the sound of the Joker's venomous voice before his vision was only a blur of green and purple and then the piercing pain of something colliding with the back of his skull.

The Joker smiled deviously as he tapped the butt of the knife against his palm. He had knocked Batman in the side of his head pretty hard.

Did he really think he couldn't hear him coming closer?

The Joker cackled for a second and then pounced onto the unconscious Batman's lap. "Aww, poor thing," he leaned into his still face and sneered. "You've been fading out of consciousness around me lately." The Ace of Knaves placed the knife on Batman's slightly raising chest and tapped two fingers on the side of his mask.

"Secrets, secrets are no fun…" The Joker whispered in a sign-song voice. His fingers ripped through the Kevlar mask and tore it off Batman's face, throwing it over his shoulder nonchalantly, and screaming. "Secrets, secrets **hurt** **someone**!!"

The Joker stilled his movements.

Somewhere, the tiny piece of him that was _still_ Joseph, gasped.

Batman was…

"Bruce…?" The Joker whispered. No, **Joseph** whispered, no… The Joker held his head and shook it vigorously. He wasn't going to lose this fight tonight!

_But… Bruce…_

"No!" The Joker screamed. He stopped shaking his head and stared intently at Bruce lying unconscious on the pavement. "Bruce is the Batman… Bruce Wayne…"

Joseph reached a hand out and gently caressed the side of Bruce's cheek. He leaned in towards him and closed his eyes…

But, as a stray hand pressed against the hard chest still layered in Kevlar, The Joker kissed him.

**The** **Joker** pressed harder, deeper, against Bruce's lips and came up with an amazing plan.

Inside, Joseph was screaming for control. If Bruce was Batman, then _he_ wanted to be the one kissing him. He wanted to wake Bruce up and tell him how happy he was to find out what _good_ he does.

But, on the outside, the Joker's throat vibrated with giggles as he continued to kiss Bruce.

He finally knew.

The _Joker_ finally knew who the Man was behind the Bat.

The secret behind his kiss had finally been revealed.


	7. Disappear

**IMPORTANT**!

If you normally don't read my Author Notes, it's time to start.

Well... Um... I sorta have terrible news about this story. So terrible in fact that I can't post it on here. To avoid it being to long and annoying for the chapter, its on my profile page. Just click on my Pen Name and read all about it. This story will either be discontinued or delayed for a while.

No, this is not just my sadistic nature torturing you for reviews and secretly liking it, my computer has seriously fucked me over.

So, if you want to know why, or offer me some **HELP**, then read my profile. Thank you for all your support and I'm glad you've been enjoying this little story of mine.

You know the worst part? I only needed to write _one more fucking chapter_ and I'd be _done_ with it.

Karma's a bitch.

(Which is also why I haven't been able to talk to you sweetie. AIM and my computers have some serious issues together).

* * *

Laughter with an '**S**'

"Hehehehe…" The Joker giggled as he poised the burning tip of the needle over his arm. Black ink threatened to fall, but the Joker quickly pressed it against his skin and saved it from making a _terrible_ mess.

He hissed through clenched teeth as the inside of his lower arm shot cold fire up his body. Carefully, the Joker trailed the hot needle up and down his arm in a familiar shape.

"Baaatman…" The Joker smiled. He could hardly contain his excitement. "Batman is Bruce. Bruce is Batman." He sang giddily.

The tips of his fingers pressed harder down onto the needle. The Joker wanted to make sure this makeshift tattoo of his would last for eternity.

"Joker is Joseph. Joseph **is** Joker." The Joker chanted. Giggles erupted from the bottom of his throat. "If Bruce loves Joseph then Batman loves Joker!"

The Clown Prince of Crime closed his eyes for a moment as the needle bit deeper into his pale skin. A smile replaced the pain on his face and he shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, Brucey. All that money goes for your toys! How _selfish_." His voice was high as a schoolboy and so was his mood.

Nothing could be better than this.

The needle stopped moving as it connected the symbol together. The Joker stared thoughtfully at the black outline of Batman's symbol inked forever on the inside of his creamy white arm.

"But Bruce is so…" Joseph said softly as he blinked. "Beautiful." He lightly dipped the hot tip of metal into the pool of black ink- darkness contained in a shallow cup.

He hovered over the inside, ready to color it in.

"Bruce is…"

_Bruce is __**Batman**__._

"So…Kind…" Joseph shook his head and the Joker gave a pout. "He isn't nice to me."

_His hands are so… Soft._

"Hmph! His hands **hurt**! Every night they break _something_; whether it's my face or my jokes!" The Joker jabbed the needle into his arm and relished the sound of Joseph screaming in pain at the back of his mind.

"Bruce is the Bat and—"

_And he'll never accept you._

The Joker swallowed.

Was that his thought or Joseph's? If it was Joseph's then he could ignore it and call him a weak minded fool only desired by wenches in the front row seats.

But…If that thought was _his_…

The smile quickly died away from the Joker's red lips. What was happening? Was he going…?

Insane?

The Joker burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. He quickly returned to his coloring and smiled brightly. "Ah Joseph you really are too much you old narcissist you! Stop making me laugh and go make kissy faces in the mirror!" The Joker shook his head as giggles continued to leak past his lips.

_He'll never—_

"**Stop** it." The Joker hissed. He roughly raked the sharp needle through his skin and waited for Joseph to scream again.

Nothing.

The Joker glared and finished his work. "**Good**. That's how it should be! The night is mine…Both of them." A smile cracked and he threw his head back with laughter.

Joseph waited patiently as the Joker cleaned himself up and stared at his perfect handiwork. He blinked and wondered vaguely if the Joker realized that, every time he laughed, he felt _that_ _much_ _emptier_ than the last time.

Something had changed.

The Joker could no longer feel, not that he ever really could, but something made it worse.

Was it Joseph's happiness with Bruce? Was it because Batman had rejected the Joker but still loved Joseph?

Or was it because, deep down inside, The Joker _knew_ Batman didn't mean it…

And that had made things even harder to bear.

Joseph shook his head of such thoughts as he washed the paint from his face, knowing that, if he lingered on them, the Joker would mutilate them.

_You know what to do._

Joseph nodded to himself and walked over to the phone, drying his face with a hard towel.

Someone might wonder _why_ Joseph would follow the Joker's orders when **he** was perfectly in control during the day.

Little did they know that the Joker had a hostage.

The Joker could easily tear Joseph out of existence. He could easily manipulate his thoughts and turn him even crazier than the Ace of Knaves was. Joseph, having status as an actual citizen, could do so much more damage to people's lives than the Joker.

_The fools. _The Joker hissed. He grinned as Joseph picked up the phone, put a polite voice on, and asked if he could see Bruce that afternoon.

In reality, Joseph could do no such thing. He could never amount to the Joker. Ever.

But they lived in insanity, and the Joker had played Joseph like a beautifully dark and twisted symphony since the beginning.

So, when he spoke of 'fools', he really just meant Joseph.

Because the moron had been eating out of the Joker's hands since day one.

And that hand was about to disappear.


	8. Love and Insanity

Thank all of you for all of your support! My laptop has finally been fixed and I am finally updating this story. Aren't you glad?

You should tell me in a review. Haha.

Oh, and don't worry, this isn't the end. A lot more still has yet to unfold.

* * *

Laughter with an '**S**'

"Ah Brucey!" Joseph smiled warmly as he saw Bruce approaching.

Joseph was dressed in a white, long-sleeved shirt that carefully concealed his burning tattoo and plain jeans. He ran up to meet Bruce, grabbed his arm, and sat them down on a nearby bench. "I missed you."

Bruce looked a bit uncomfortable with the sudden display of affection, but he quickly dismissed it and smiled. "Me too."

The Joker glared inside. _I bet you did._

Bruce looked around and then back to Joseph's smiling face. "You sure do like parks, huh?"

Joseph shrugged and smiled shyly. "I like being in the open. It… Makes me feel… Free." _Liar. _He quickly shook his head. "But anyways! That's not what I wanted to say… Um…" Joseph stood up, pulling Bruce's arm with him, and smiled. "I have a job interview and the guy is kinda scary… So will you come with me? Please?"

Bruce nodded and smiled warmly. "Of course."

The Joker stared deeply into those blue eyes. They looked so bright, nothing at all like at night. They were so wonderfully warm and inviting.

How they _smiled_ at Joseph…

Joseph winced as the Joker screamed loudly in his ears.

"Joe?" Bruce stood up quickly. "Are you—"

"Ha I'm fine Brucey." Joseph smiled. "And since when am I 'Joe'?"

Bruce shrugged with a smug smile on his perfect lips. "You've been calling me 'Brucey' since we met."

"Touché." The brunette grabbed Bruce's arm tightly. "Now let's go!"

As they ran towards Joseph's interview, Bruce hardened his gaze towards Joseph's back.

He could have sworn he had seen the Jo—

His entire body felt stiff.

Bruce swallowed as the feeling of cold adrenaline flushed through him.

Something he only felt as Batman.

Something _Bruce Wayne _should never—

"Bruce, hurry up or I'm going to be late!" Joseph called over his shoulder. He tugged harder on the Prince of Gotham's arm and quickened his pace.

Bruce shook his head before he could wonder _why_ the Prince of Gotham was thinking about the Clown Prince of Crime.

Something, or some_one_, inside him smiled.

_What a beautiful similarity…_

Bruce quickly drowned out his other thoughts and did like the actor ordered him to.

He quickened his pace.

His heart did as well.

But not Bruce's.

* * *

When they reached their destination, a studio with locked doors and a red sign reading _closed_, Joseph sighed and hung his head.

"I'm sorry Bruce." He mumbled.

Bruce was taken aback by the lack of the cheery 'y' at the end of his name. He placed a firm hand on Joseph's shoulder and leaned in over his ear, speaking softly, "Its okay, Joe." His mind searched for a solution to the melancholy in the actor's voice.

Blue eyes locked onto the fair just across the street and a smile formed.

"Joe, look." Bruce cooed. Joseph looked up and spotted the fair.

The Joker grinned inside. _Good. Now that he's seen it—_

Joseph quickly turned around, making Bruce jump back in a flustered jolt, and smiled. "Can we go?"

The Joker rolled his eyes at Joseph's obviousness. _They'll make anyone an actor these days._

"I suppose." Bruce had a hard time keeping his laugh from surfacing.

Joseph was as innocent as a little kid. How he could play a psychotic murderer on stage was beyond anyone.

Wait…

A psychotic…

Bruce gave himself a mental shake. He needed to **stop** this! The Joker wasn't here! The Joker wasn't there in Bruce's room when he had awoken, Alfred had told Bruce that the Joker had left Bruce's mask on; the Joker was _gone_.

_Joseph _was here now. _Joseph_ was looking at him **not**—

"Batsy, aren't you coming?" Called a voice.

Bruce stiffened and looked up to see Joseph waving him over to the street, ready to cross.

_Did he just…?_

_Stop this Bruce._

_But __**did**__ he…?_

_Alfred told you he found you in the middle of the street and took you home, mask intact. The Joker couldn't know. _

Bruce blinked hard and walked over to Joseph. _Besides…_ He told himself as they crossed together. _Joseph couldn't be… I mean… He…_

Batman shook his head, _He couldn't be._

But it was all just fake reassurance. Batman didn't know for sure. Bruce didn't know either. No one did.

And, as Bruce felt Joseph's hand brush against the back of his, Batman shuddered to think that he felt the Joker's gloves against his Kevlar.

* * *

Bruce couldn't help the smile break through his determined face as Joseph covered his eyes. "Stop it!" Bruce yelled playfully as he tried to throw the basketball blindly. He could hear Joseph giggle in his ears.

Batman stiffened.

The loud _thong_ of the game signaled the two it was over and Joseph had probably caused Bruce to lose.

"Here you go." The woman managing the game smiled and handed Bruce a large panda bear. She gave him a flirtatious wink as Bruce accepted his prize.

Batman tore his gaze away from the dark eyes of the stuffed animal.

They looked… So much like his.

_Too_ much.

He had promised himself he would do whatever it took to put criminals away and make Gotham a better place.

Even if it meant putting his heart away.

Batman was whatever Gotham needed him to be. Bruce was allowed a life, not Batman.

_Never_ Batman.

When Joseph and Bruce were out of earshot, the actor whispered, "She only gave that to you because she thought you were cute!"

Bruce shrugged. "So? You wanted me to lose?"

"Well…" Joseph smiled.

"Here then." Bruce handed Joseph the toy and could feel part of him breathe a sigh of relief. "I want you to have it."

"Uh…" Joseph blushed openly for the first time in front of Bruce. "Th-Thanks…"

Green eyes looked up and locked onto that smiling face.

So warm… So kind and loving… Joseph almost couldn't believe Bruce could be so hard with the Joker.

With _him_.

If he only knew…

_Now, _The Joker whispered. _Ask him!_

Joseph almost didn't. He almost ignored the Joker to save this moment for himself.

But, as the actor stepped in front of Bruce and placed a gentle hand on his chest, he surrendered and did as ordered.

"Bruce…" Joseph whispered. "I want to ask you something…"

Bruce blinked, unsure of what he was going to ask.

"But…" Joseph looked conflicted. "First…" Joseph straightened as far as he could and pressed his lips gently over Bruce's.

Bruce closed his eyes and leaned into it, silencing his other thoughts. His hand wrapped around Joseph's back and pulled him against his hard chest.

Joseph felt his heart rise in his throat as Bruce's thundering heart beat into his own chest. His cheeks grew more heated at the thought of his next words.

"Do you love me?"

If it was anyone else, Bruce would have listened as the monster inside him screamed 'no'.

But this was Joseph.

And Bruce was not Batman.

"Yes…" Bruce whispered against his lips. "I do…"

Joseph was so wrapped up in Bruce's soft confession that he didn't even feel the Joker take back control and smile widely into those blue eyes.

Bruce blinked, feeling some sort of change in the air around them.

"Really?" The Joker asked, searching those blue eyes for something else, something harder, something darker.

Someone, not Bruce, smiled and stroked the Joker's cheek. "Yes, I do." He whispered softly with a rough undertone. His heart fluttered with relief as his forbidden words were finally spoken.

The Joker could feel an overwhelming warmth flood over him as he pressed his lips against Batman's. A rough hand fisted his curls and made them both groan.

The Joker pressed harder against Batman and The Dark Knight roughly delved into his mouth.

_Two halves…_

_Of the same coin._


	9. The Closest

Laughter with an '**S**'

"Hehehe!" The Joker burst through the doors to his hideaway and giggled loudly. This was even better than when he shot Barbara! The Joker stumbled over his feet and ran into the bathroom.

It was a small room with a yellow tub from years of use, a toilet with no cover seat and chipped white paint, and, most importantly, an oval mirror hanging over a rusty sink.

The Joker slammed his palms on either side of the sink and smiled gleefully into the mirror. "See that Joey, boy? Looks like I win! Sure, with you gone, Brucey might be a little lonesome but at least he'll have me to keep him warm at night! Hahaha!"

The Joker frowned when no response came.

"Joseph…" He lightly touched the mirror. "Joe—"

_Do you really think it matters? _

"What?"

_Neither of us can win. No matter who is in control, Batman and Bruce will both be occupied with other__ people. Batman has other criminals who will take up his time and he will barely see you—_

"He'll make time for me. We'll have our own little hideaway and live happily ever after no matter what hellfire someone raises!"

_Bruce has other __women. Being a millionaire playboy, he's expected to entertain beautiful girls. His time during the day will be filled with work and then, right when the sun sets, he has to be Batman and deal with other criminals. We'll always be second. Gotham is always first._

The Joker growled, "I don't care about Bruce."

Joseph flinched. _Why not? He's Batman._

"They're two different people, like us. Bruce is… _Softer_ than Batsy." The Joker bit the inside of his cheek. Joseph was right, they _were_ the same person. Batman was Bruce, and unfortunately, Bruce was Batman.

_I can't stand this. _

The Joker paused for a second. He could take care of the other lowlifes that **dare** take up Batman's time but he could do nothing against the people in _Bruce's_ life.

Joseph was a silly boy to think about the women. Bruce didn't feel anything for them, so what did it matter if he was with them?

But Bruce had that mansion all to himself. He had lost his _poor_ parents to some mugger and all that was left was his stingy, old butler.

The last of Bruce's family…

And the person closest to him…

The Joker couldn't just barge into Wayne Mansion without alerting Bruce of who he was. He didn't want his secret out yet, but then again…

Joseph _was_ a silly boy.

The Joker grinned and said to the mirror, "Joey, does Brucey having people closer to him than you make you _sad_? Don't you want to **stop** it? Joseph, it fills your poor heart with intolerable pain, _doesn't_ it? You **love** him, don't you?"

_Yes… I do._

The Joker gave a sigh and said, "Joseph, you don't deserve that kind of pain anymore."

_No… I don't._

"You deserve to be happy! And **no one** should take that away from you!"

_No. They shouldn't!_

The Joker looked at his feet; his face cast in darkness, and hid the smile creeping across his face.

He could _always_ play Joseph like a twisted symphony.

* * *

The door clicked and was softly shoved open. Bruce took a few steps into his house and looked around.

Empty.

Usually Alfred was there to greet him at the door, or to take his coat and ask how his day was.

But no one was here.

"Alfred?" Bruce called. He smiled at the stray thought of Alfred actually taking a day off or having someone over. His footsteps echoed against the wooden floors and he vaguely heard music crawl on the walls. "Music…?" He strained his ears to hear what the song was, but couldn't pinpoint it.

Bruce made his way to the stairs and gently placed his hand on the mahogany railing, "Alfred?" he called again.

Still no answer.

Slowly, Bruce traveled up the spiral staircase and looked for some sign that Alfred was there. He never leaved without telling Bruce first.

"Alfred?" Bruce took one step off of the stairs and made his way into his bedroom. With every step, the music grew louder and louder, but still remained unknown to him. The hallways seemed to expand and then collapse back on themselves with each passing beat.

Another step and Bruce was over the threshold of his master bedroom.

"Alfred?" He took a step inside and the music was suddenly louder in his ears. It sounded like someone humming.

"Hello?" Bruce walked over to the other side of his room, the moonlight softly leaking in from the far window and flooding into his room, and stopped. He saw someone hunched over something on the floor. "Excuse me…" He started.

But then the person started to sing.

And his voice was…

So familiar.

"'A' you're adorable, 'B' you're so beautiful…"

"What—"Bruce took another step and then felt his insides grow cold. Someone was standing over Alfred's body and it was _then_ that Bruce realized **he** was standing in a pool of blood. It spread all the way over to the man looming over the butler's body like ugly fingertips.

"A-Al…" Bruce couldn't speak.

What was…?

What was **happening**?

Was Alfred…?

Thoughts floated but a voice pierced through the haze starting to form and clearly sang.

"'C' you're a cutie full of charms…"

Bruce realized that the person was wearing a purple coat and purple, pinstripe pants. He could barely see the black, bat tattoo on his arm.

"Joker…?" Bruce whispered. His voice couldn't carry out the sheer panic in his heart. How did he know…?

The Joker turned around, only for Bruce to see it _wasn't_ the Joker.

It was Joseph.

Bruce's breath caught in his throat and his feet felt cemented to the floor. "Joe…" He breathed desperately. "What…?"

But then it all made sense.

_Why_ Bruce always felt like Batman around Joseph…

_Why_ Batman always thought of Joseph around the Joker…

_Why_ their voices sounded so familiar…

And why, whenever they kissed, Bruce felt as if they were hiding something from each other, but when he kissed the Joker he felt as if everything made sense.

Joseph **was** the Joker.

And he had already known Bruce's secret.

Joseph turned back to Alfred and stroked the butler's face with a bloody hand. "'D' you're a darling and 'E' you're exciting, and 'F' you _fight_ in my arms…" Joseph titled his head as he felt Alfred's blood seep through the bottom of his shoes. The cool liquid bit the soles of his feet and oozed through his entire shoes. The warm blood crawled over his shoulders and sent cool waves down his thin spine.  
"'G' you look good to me, 'H' you're so heavenly…"

Bruce felt something shoot through him as he heard Joseph's next rhyme.

"'I' you're the one who makes me insane."

Joseph looked at his blood-stained hands and closed his eyes as the Joker's laughter filled his ears. "'J we're like Jack and Jill, 'K' you're so _kissable_…" He slowly touched his cheek, smearing Alfred's blood on his pale face with three fingers. "'L' is the loneliness we both feel inside."

Bruce stiffened when he saw Joseph slowly stand up but his eyes couldn't, or **wouldn't**, leave Alfred's limp body.

There was so much _blood_.

It engulfed the butler like a crimson blanket and wrapped around the floor like satin ribbons.

"'M' 'N' 'O' 'P' I could go on all day." Joseph took one last look at the person who _was_ the closest to Bruce.

Until now.

The entire world felt empty and hollow. Bruce's fingertips tingled but his entire body felt numb. He felt something raging inside him, but, no matter how hard it slammed against his ribs, Bruce remained still. His heart couldn't even be heard anymore. If Bruce wanted _anything_ at that exact moment, it would be to feel pain.

Because, if he was in pain, then maybe he could fight away the emptiness crawling inside him. The sudden loneliness he was hit with was more unbearable than any injury Batman would _ever_ sustain.

Alfred was **gone**.

"'Q' 'R' 'S' 'T' alphabetically speaking, you're O-K." Joseph turned around and stared at Bruce's white face. "'U' made my life complete," steps echoed in the silent room, "'V' means you're very sweet," just inches now.

_Inches_ away from him.

"'W' 'X' 'Y' 'Z'..." A damp hand caressed a cold face and a shiver ran up a stiff spine. Melancholy frosted over a heart and a silent scream was heard.  
"It's fun to wander around this alphabet," Joseph whispered against Bruce's lips as he saw the tears fall down his face, "to tell you what you mean to me."

A soft kiss.

Blood fell down the side of a hard face, the blood of someone dear.

And then Bruce was alone.

So dreadfully _alone_.

He could have collapsed, right then and there, but a soft cry filled Bruce with strength as he ran over to Alfred.

"A-Alfred!" Bruce cried. Had he imagined it? Did Alfred really just groan right then?

Or did Joseph really…?

Bruce shook his head as tears blurred his vision and bit the back of his eyes. "Alfred…" He whispered almost inaudibly.

"Master Wayne…" Alfred coughed weakly. He didn't open his eyes; the pain he felt was too great. But he knew Bruce was worried that he might have died, and so Alfred was going to push through any type of pain to let him know that he wasn't going to leave him.

Not **ever**.

"Alfred!" Bruce smiled through the tears streaming down his solemn face. "Thank God!" His hands shook violently as they hovered over Alfred's beaten up face. He had no idea what to do with them. Bruce was torn between holding his butler's face and breaking down, or just hugging Alfred tightly until he suffocated.

Alfred wheezed, "I believe that… Mr. Kerr… Is the Joker…"

Bruce gave a short laugh as more tears fell from his face and onto the floor. "You're right, Alfred."

Bruce's heart swelled with happiness as he saw his butler give a weak smile. Suddenly his world was warm again and his heart slowly melted away the frost of numbing pain it had produced.

_Joseph Kerr…_

_Jo__**ker**__…_

Inside, Batman laughed at himself. _How could I have missed that? _

If the Joker was here, he would have made a joke about Batman's 'great detective skills'.

But suddenly, Batman frowned. _No matter what he's done… I still love him… Both of them._

For once, Batman and Bruce Wayne finally thought as one person.

But what did that mean for both of them?

Bruce's eyes closed in horrifying defeat.


	10. Pure Psychotic Murderer

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. All you _Yu-Gi-Oh_ fans, I updated. :D And you too LxLight fans. Haha, but it's a song...Which is strange for me. I just want to see what people think of it I suppose. Anyways. Read and review as always!

Oh and excuse the lack of pagebreaks. I think it flows better without them in this chapter. If it annoys you well...Sorry? But don't expect me to change it. Heh.

* * *

Laughter with an '**S**'

Bruce loomed over the edge of Alfred's beside and stared quietly at his sleeping butler. Slowly, he could feel the edges of his mouth lift into a warm smile.

Bruce didn't **dare** think about what things would be like if Alfred was gone.

In an instant, the smile was replaced with a hard frown. Bruce leaned back in his chair with a worried sigh. He pinched the space between his closed eyes and shook his head. "Joseph… How could he have done something like this? How long has he known my secret?"

Bruce felt as if he could cry out in sheer desperation but refrained from doing so. "He's the Joker! Joseph…" His voice fell into a hoarse whisper. "My God…"

Outside of the hospital window, Joseph, still dressed in the Joker's clothes, silently closed his eyes in deep regret. He had unfortunately given in to the Joker's manipulation, and he would have _killed_ Alfred if it wasn't for…

If the Joker hadn't _stopped_ him.

And now he's caused Bruce so much pain! Part of him wanted to apologize and _throw_ himself at Bruce's feet, and the other part…

Would only laugh.

"I can't see him anymore…" Bruce concluded firmly. "I can't… He knows who I am. What was I going to do with him _anyway_? I'm not gay. I—"

"_I love you."_

Bruce's heart swelled into his throat. He had confessed that to Joseph, hadn't he?

To the **Joker**…

Bruce suddenly felt disgusted with himself. He had professed something so pure to a psychotic **murderer**!

"Someone like the Joker could never feel love." Bruce hissed. "Which means Joseph was only playing around with me."

Joseph flinched, hearing every word Bruce had said. "Bruce…" He softly whispered. The actor quietly turned away from the window and hugged himself.

He suddenly felt so cold.

_Joseph…_ Cooed a voice.

Bruce held his head in his trembling hands. On Alfred's chest was a heart carved into his flesh with a small cigarette burn in the middle. It was obviously a sign from the Joker. Joseph could never…

"He could…" Bruce whispered to himself. "Because he _is_ the Joker. He'd kill anyone that got in his way." His mind was plagued with memories of each time he and the actor kissed. Every passing moment Bruce felt his head spin faster and faster until nothing made sense anymore and his memories blurred into one giant nightmare.

What _was_ Joseph to him?

And… What did that make the Joker?

Bruce unclenched his teeth, not wanting an answer.

_Bruce…_

Joseph could feel his face grow hot against the cool tears streaming down his face. An arctic breeze froze his insides and crystallized all of his empty sorrow.

_Joseph, you don't deserve this kind of pain. Come inside. It's warm in here_.

How Joseph _ached_ for warmth.

But why did this voice sound so poisonous?

Should he…?

Trust it?

Bruce flinched when he suddenly felt phantom arms wrap around his shoulders. They felt so strong, something Bruce didn't have anymore. They felt comforting and reassuring.

Which was exactly what Bruce longed for.

_Bruce, don't think. Be happy that Alfred is alive. Let me take over._

The edges of Joseph's fingers tingled. Something warned him not to give in. Something terrible would happen, he knew it, but—

_You'll be safe. It doesn't hurt here._

The voice was so alluring.

And just how Adam took the poisonous apple in the Garden of Eden, Joseph surrendered control.

And, just like Adam, he regretted it.

Bruce could feel himself being pulled away. His vision grew dark around the edges and soon he was filled with the sense of security and warmth. He closed his eyes and turned away from what happened next.

Batman quickly got up out of his seat, took three large steps to the window, looked one last time at Alfred, and then jumped outside.

He knew he was here. Batman knew he would be there waiting for him.

"Jo—"Feet crushed the soft grass beneath and Batman looked around.

The Joker was gone.

Batman was torn between growling or sighing. He wanted to see him, wanted to speak with him. Bruce was too traumatized to look at the burn more closely.

It wasn't a cigarette burn.

It was a question mark.

The Joker was asking Batman who he was going to pick.

Him or Joseph?

But the _real_ question, hidden between the lines, was so much harder to answer.

Him or **Bruce**?

Two people can't share the same body forever…

Batman wanted to make sure that the Joker wasn't going to do anything dramatic to receive a quicker answer from him. Batman didn't want innocent people dying for _his_ indecisiveness.

But truly, Batman could give no answer without talking to the Joker first. It was a strange conclusion, but he knew nothing would feel right if he didn't do it.

And, as Batman accidentally stepped on a Joker Card carefully placed on the damp blades of grass, he realized that's _exactly what the Joker wanted_.

He picked it up and gave an unblinking stare to the jester smiling before him.

"Am I truly so predictable?" Batman asked the card with a hint of a smile on his lips.

The Joker quickly ran back to his hideout to make the necessary preparations. He looked at the sky and his feet stilled themselves.

There was no Bat Signal.

**Oh** how that was about to change.

The Joker grinned to himself and relished in the feeling of laughter tickling the back of his pale throat.

The play had taken a different turn, but the Joker was still going to have his scene.

All he needed to do was light up the sky with his favorite thing.

**Chaos**.


	11. Realization

This is a very short chapter, roughly two pages in Word, I had to cut it off here though.

Because, well, I just love watching you suffer.

* * *

Laughter with an '**S**'

"_One by one, they'll head my call. Then this wicked town will follow my fall." _– The Joker

"He's not stopping." Gordon said gravely. "He's just going to keep killing." Gordon and Batman were inside his office, a thick air hanging over them. "He's not going to stop this time."

Batman grinded his teeth together so harshly it hurt. His fist, pressed against Gordon's desk, was clenched tightly and started to shake, and Batman's shoulders were painfully straight.

This wasn't supposed to happen!

Over the past three days the Joker's body count had quickly risen from four digits to five. People were dying every night and even during the day.

And it was all Batman's fault.

He quickly shut his eyes as a wave of anger rolled over him.

If the Joker wanted his attention, he _certainly_ had it.

"Batman…" Gordon said softly. "What are we going to do? How can we stop him? Why is he doing this?"

Batman, filled with stress, anger, and heavy guilt, heard Gordon's questions spin over and over in his mind.

_Over and __**over**_.

Despite the clearly distraught look on the hero's face, Gordon just wouldn't _quit_.

"Batman? Can you hear me? I asked you how we are going to stop him."

The Dark Knight's breathing was become harder to control; he could feel every muscle in his body coil backwards as if they were about to spring at any moment.

This was all his fault.

"Batman?"

He had played right into the Joker's hands since the beginning.

"Hey, are you all right?"

But what was the beginning? How long had the Joker known? How much of what happened was pure manipulation?

What if the Joker didn't truly love him and this was all apart of something bigger? Some terrible plan that involved him somehow…

Or getting rid of him.

Finally killing the Batman.

The Caped Crusader shut his eyes, not wanting to think, thinking led to unanswerable questions, horrible, grotesque questions. He didn't want to think anymore…

He didn't want to be anything, just left alone to sort this out. He wanted—

Gordon laid a soft hand on Batman's tense shoulder. "Batman, what are we going to do—"

A feral growl tore the folds of Batman's throat in an inhuman way, and he threw the desk before him halfway across Gordon's office. Papers filled with information on the Joker's murders were cast everywhere in soft melodies.

Batman's shoulders heaved up and down and his breath came in erratic gasps. His dark blue eyes glared harshly through the crisp, clean white papers before his feet.

And then, something clicked.

An answer.

"Gordon…" He seethed, his voice still dripping the anger within him. "Get some thumbtacks."

The Commissioner, who was whiter than the Joker and too scared even to breathe, stood in a corner farthest from the stressed hero and nodded slowly. He walked over to his fallen desk, heart beating frantically, and shakily pulled out a wooden drawer, taking out a box of dark red thumbtacks.

Batman swiftly took them out of the Commissioner's fear infected hand and turned on a heel to face the map hanging on the wall behind him.

Angrily stabbing the tiny knives into the map, Batman located all of the Joker's killings from when he saw him last. The red dots cluttered around each other in a large circle inside Gotham City.

In the middle of the circle was a building…

The building where the Bat Signal was…

And suddenly, the Dark Knight took one last thumbtack and placed it directly in the center.

Someone was going to die there.


	12. More Wordplay

If you wonder why it takes so long to update, it's because I was stalling a bit. You see, after this chapter, I have nothing written for the rest of the story. After my computer crashed, it sort of left me without any ideas/inspiration. I wanted to work on the new chapters while I could still update with old ones. (So you wouldn't wait this long) So, after you read this chapter, that's it for the already-written chapters. From now on I'll be writing them and updating as soon as I can.

I can't make any promises, so I won't sugarcoat it. But, hey, at least you have it now don't you?

Oh, and the contest? Come on you reader, use that brain of yours before it turns to mush.

* * *

Laughter with an '**S**'

The Joker waited patiently for Batman to arrive. He wasn't a patient person but, when it came to the Predator of Predators, he would be anything.

_Do_ anything.

_Be_ any_one_.

It was always for Batman.

A grin slowly spread itself across the Joker's face as he felt a drastic change in the air.

"Batsy," He sang giddily. "I was afraid I would have to kill the entire city of Gotham before you figured out where I was hiding."

No answer followed, but the Joker knew he was there.

His heart fluttered into his throat like a frightened bird. The tips of his fingers sparked with sensation and his toes curled inward.

Oh yes, the Batman was here.

The Joker gave a deep chuckle, vibrating the back of his tight throat and let out a charming sigh. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Still nothing.

The silence unnerved the Joker, but he would never admit it.

In truth, it terrified him.

Because, if the Bat wasn't speaking or hitting, it meant he was thinking. _Thinking_ is what started this entire thing.

Batman thinking the Joker could just sit idly by and be rejected is what cost so many people their worthless lives.

The Joker smiled wider at a simple thought;

_Batman already knew that._

And he would live with this, on his poor little conscience, for the rest of his life.

"Sweetie," the Joker cooed, "I think we both know _why_ we're here." In a swift dance, the Joker spun around to meet his guest.

Only to be caught in the enemy's grip.

Batman dug his fingers into the sides of the Joker's soft arms and glared deeply into those hypnotic, electric green eyes.

The Joker was startled but kept a smile, faking charm, to cover it up. "Ah, I see you already have your hands on me. A little frisky tonight, hmm?" The Joker's heart sped at Batman's touch. No matter how many times they danced, the Joker was always afraid.

Afraid it might just **end**.

Batman seethed and tightened his vice-like grip on the Joker's arms.

"Now, now," The Joker warned softly. "If you throw a tantrum we won't get anything done."

"Why did you do this?" Batman growled, giving his adversary a rough shake. "I would have come if you asked! You didn't have to kill innocent people!"

The Joker's smile faded and his eyes darkened. "No, you wouldn't have. It wouldn't be the same. You wouldn't be…Like this. You would be more calm, more…Like Bruce."

Batman flinched at the sound of his true identity falling from the Joker's sinful red lips. His grip relaxed a bit as the Harlequin of Hate reached up and lightly stroked the side of his face.

"This is who you really are. This is who I want. The anger, the pure **hatred** burning inside of you…That's what I want." The Joker's voice slowly flew into the air and quietly reached Batman's ears. "I want the monster. Joseph can have the man. I need the beast."

Batman bit the inside of his cheek when the Joker closed the small space separating them.

"Joker…" He breathed. "I need Bruce…I can't just throw him away because you want me too. He keeps me from becoming…"

"From becoming what?" The Joker hissed into Batman's ear. He could feel the heat from their bodies intensify and fight back the cold air around them.

"From becoming _you_." Batman fought the urge crawling under his skin to close his eyes as a whisper fell on the side of his covered neck. Somehow, even through all of his fabric, he still felt the Joker.

Batman could still feel every part of him.

"Silly rat. I'm not asking you to do that. I need Joseph. Without him I'd be stuck in a warehouse all day and not be able to go outside. I wouldn't be able to…_Control_ myself. And, fortunately, Joseph seems to need Bruce just as much as I want you. All I'm asking…" A thin hand traced the tortured muscles cut beneath the black Kevlar. A whisper became deadly. "Is for you to need _me_ as well. **Keep** the mask, but give _me_ the heart."

Batman fisted a handful of purple suit and tried to push the Joker back. His heart was thundering in his ears. He flinched when the Joker put his hand on the top of his, guiding the gloved extremities to rest on his shoulder.

"Why can't you just let it go?" The Joker asked softly. "Stop resisting. Let yourself _feel_ for once. I know I'm the only one who can make you do that. Why can't you just let it happen?" The Joker took Batman's other hand and placed it firmly in the middle of his back.

The Dark Knight blinked, transfixed in the alluring glow of the Joker's green eyes. They were almost radioactive looking. The eerie glow contrasted against the black miasma around them. The Bat Signal cast a dull light over them, illuminating the golden flecks hidden within the Joker's pupils.

"Batsy?" The Joker asked the hero. He tilted his head. The hypnotized stare he was given made the bottom of his feet tingle and itch, as if he had stepped barefoot on a giant ant pile.

Cautiously, the Ace of Knaves gently placed a hand on Batman's cheek. "Hello?"

Batman flinched at the Joker's unnaturally _soft_ touch. Suddenly, a wave of emotion struck him and the Predator of Predators roughly yanked the purple collar in front of him and crushed the Joker's lips in a dominating kiss.

Their eyes refused to close as they stared into one another.

Never giving up.

Never backing down.


	13. Claw, Rip, Tear Your Heart Out

Well...I'm back! I have to admit that I was hopelessly inspired by my dear friend Caroline and her blog post. "True beauty is found when you get your hands dirty". For some reason that just gave me an image of Batman and the Joker. (Although I can't tell you what image because it's going to be in the next chapter) so thank you dear Caroline. You pulled me out of my other stories to focus back on this one.

I hope all of you still remember this and what it's about. Aaaand this will be the last chapter to give your guesses on the contest. It's a title, a phrase kind of, that you need to get right. It's Joker related obviously. And, like I said, if you guess it right you can have a hand in writing (or giving thoughts, inspiration, whatever you'd like) for the last chapter! (It's five words.)

Another hint you say? _It's in the chapters_.

* * *

Laughter with an '**S**'

The applause could still be heard back stage and numerous voices called for them behind the closed door.

_Them_.

What a beautiful word.

Joseph sighed as he pressed the back of his head against Bruce's strong chest. He turned his head slightly to listen to his heart beat thickly against his chest. "Bruce..." He whispered but his thoughts evaporated into smoke as he felt Bruce's lips press against his nape.

Joseph smiled and ran a hand through the Prince of Gotham's dark hair. "Bruce they're waiting for us..."

"And?" His hand fell down Joseph's chest. The actor shuddered. It was so unlike Bruce to be like this, especially when the public was waiting on him. Joseph knew he would do anything to protect his identity, his status among Gotham as a billionaire playboy, even if that meant forsaking him and pretending to only be friends in the public's eye. Joseph understood that, he respected that, and admired Bruce for making sacrifices.

But tonight he was going against his usual character. He was pulling Joseph's black shirt up and pressing his cold hand against the skin beneath. Tonight Bruce wasn't worried about what the media saw him as, even if it was the truth.

Joseph knew he had to remind him.

"And we've been in here for a while..." He couldn't open his eyes. Bruce's heavy breath weighed them down like darkness without any moonlight. "They might suspect..."

"And yet you still haven't thanked me for the flowers I bought you." Bruce whispered.

Joseph pushed forward, trying to get away from Bruce's wandering hand and his soft breath. He opened his eyes and looked at the bouquet of dark red roses before his vanity mirror.

The back of his throat itched as the Joker grinned behind his electric green eyes.

Joseph quickly looked away. He didn't want to antagonize the Joker and lose his time with Bruce.

Joseph turned around to fully face the dark haired man behind him. He gathered his face with long fingers and looked sincerely into those dark blue eyes. "Thank you, Bruce." He kissed Bruce softly and breathed in the Prince's intoxicating musk. Joseph's arms folded behind Bruce's neck and pulled him closer.

Bruce's hands fisted brown hair, but Joseph quickly pulled away. "Now," he said with a coy smile. "Let's go out and make a scene."

Bruce smiled gently. "Whatever you want."

Joseph jumped out of his chair and opened the door to the hall backstage. A mass of reporters turned their heads to face them and threw microphones into their teeth.

"The entire city is talking about you two!" A blonde reporter with thick red lipstick that made Joseph shuffle his feet shouted over the others. "How long have you two known each other?"

Bruce threw a masculine arm over Joseph's thin shoulders. "Well I've always been a admirer of art and I appreciate the work Mr. Kerr puts into his acting. So, through love of the arts, a long time. Personally?" Bruce and Joseph locked gazes. "Well let's just say I'm not quite finished with him yet."

Joseph couldn't help the grin that spread across his face and he lowered his head to hide it. "Oh Bruce..." He said under his breath.

Bruce pulled Joseph with his arm still over his shoulders and pushed past the crowd. "What about the rumors that you two are more than just friends?" Another reporter asked.

Bruce looked over his shoulder at her. A brunette with thick-rimmed glasses, pink lips, and thick eyelashes. "How much faith has anyone truly had in rumors?" Bruce grinned with one side of his mouth and winked. "Besides, have you seen the women I've been with? I could be six feet under and I'd still never give them up."

They walked down the hall to a fire exit and, as Bruce and Joseph pushed the double doors open, the same brunette asked, "You two are about as slippery as the Joker and Batman."

"Oh, you have no idea." Joseph said softly with a wide grin. Bruce laughed, a hearty and loud laugh, and they walked down the street.

They passed Bruce's black limo as Alfred rolled the window down. "Going for a stroll, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce waved his hand over his shoulder as he walked. "Yeah Alfred. I think I'm going to walk home tonight."

"Very well, sir."

Bruce smiled and looked behind him. "Try not to have too much fun tonight, Alfred. I hate cleaning up the mess you always leave in the leather."

Alfred raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Apologies." The window closed and Bruce pulled Joseph down a dark alley.

He softly pushed Joseph against the brick and whispered into his ear. "I really did love the play tonight."

"Oh well thank you, Brucey." Joseph beamed, always loving Bruce's praise, and winked. "Although I have to admit, with you sitting in the front row, I almost forgot some of my lines."

"Oh?" Bruce curled his fingertips around the edge of Joseph's black shirt. "Well..." He pulled Joseph into his embrace and paused his lips before his own. "Let me make up for that."

A kiss, a simple touch of lips, and Joseph lost all control. He grabbed the playboy's face within his hands and pulled him harder against his own kiss. One hand sunk beneath dark strands as another disappeared beneath cold fabric.

Bruce hissed as nails clawed up the middle of his back and bit the bottom of Joseph's lip. Bruce grabbed Joseph's leg and folded it around his waist, pushing them against each other.

The kiss became heavy and dark and within a moment Bruce's shirt was bundled around his shoulders. Bruce pressed into Joseph's lips and his hand rubbed against the actor's wrist, feeling the slight bumps of the Batman symbol the Joker had tattooed over the flesh.

The very touch of it caused Batman to growl against Bruce's hands. Rough hands tore at Joseph's shirt and sharp teeth pierced the skin over his collar bone. The contact had giggles spilling from Joseph's lips although he tried his hardest to keep them from falling out.

Fingers fumbled with a silver button on Bruce's pants and Bruce grabbed Joseph's wrists and pushed them into the brick wall behind him.

Deep breaths followed by silent stares filled the moment as Bruce and Joseph looked at each other. They could see the change. Joseph could see Bruce's blue eyes grow darker and Bruce could see the edge of the smile creeping across Joseph's face.

"Batsy." A giggle.

"Joker." A scowl.

The Joker pressed his lips against Batman's ear and whispered, "Miss me?"

Batman curled his fingers around a handful of the Joker's hair and pressed harder against his chest. "Always."

The Joker curled his other leg around Batman's waist as they fell back into a dark kiss.

_Always._


End file.
